Solace and Admittance
by SingingEms7
Summary: "Vic?" Teddy asked, ever so gently.  She kept crying.  "Vic?" he asked again, raising his voice without losing his gentleness. Her head shot up like a bullet.  Victoire's heart seemed to skip a beat at the sound of his voice.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I'm pretty pleased with it if I do say so myself! ;) I simply love Victoire/Teddy fics! They are so cute together ^^ So enjoy this little oneshot :) And if you read it, please review! I know everyone says that, but I'd really appreciate it! :D**

Solace and Admittance

Victoire Weasley sat alone on a piece of wood in her favorite spot in the forest, hardly even able to breathe she was sobbing so hard. She wouldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. It only took one boy to break her heart, and Victoire was done.

Not that Marcus even deserved her sobs. He was about as kind as a bloodsucking leech. And that's almost sugarcoating things.

It all started last year when Victoire had caught Marcus staring at her in the dining hall. Later that night, they met again and Marcus asked her out. She blindly said yes, and they were together. Easy as that.

It was all pleasant until a few weeks ago. Marcus started acting strangely, and he made excuses about why he couldn't meet her anymore. Suspicious, yes, but Victoire still figured everything was fine. She was dead wrong.

Turns out Marcus was seeing another girl by the name of Molly behind Victoire's back. And they weren't just seeing each other. No, they were spending hours upon hours snogging.

Thankfully, Victoire discovered this before it was too late. But when she confronted Marcus about this, he just told her to go away because he had some 'real business' to take care of. She was crushed. How could Marcus trick her like that? He clearly knew what he meant to Victoire, and yet he went along and played with her anyways. Despicable!

Now Victoire was crying so loudly that she hadn't even noticed her company. Teddy Lupin had slipped into the woods looking for her after he found out she wasn't at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house for the party.

Teddy had been Victoire's best friend for as long as they both could remember. They'd always been close, even if they were two years apart in age. They both understood each other like nobody else could. When they were just young children, they became quick and easy friends. They almost didn't have a choice because they were the two 'cousins' closest in age. (Teddy is not really Victoire's cousin, just a really close friend. His parents both perished, so he doesn't live with his fraternal parents.)

Teddy knew about the time when Victoire was four and she dressed her dolls up and put on a fashion show with them in front of all of their family (cousins, aunts, uncles, etc.). Victoire knew about the time when Teddy was seven and he ate a worm just to prove to his friends that he could. Teddy knew about the time when Victoire was eleven and she and her friends played a trick on the school librarian, which resulted in fifty points taken away from each of the girl's houses. Victoire knew about the time when Teddy was thirteen and he used his Metamorphmagus abilities to transform into another boy and ask a girl out. The list went on and on. There were no secrets between these two.

But some things had changed somewhat between them. They hadn't been able to be with each other a lot during school.

Nevertheless, their friendship remained unbreakable, no matter what damage was done, if any.

"Vic?" Teddy asked, ever so gently. She kept crying. "Vic?" he asked again, raising his voice without losing his gentleness.

Her head shot up like a bullet. Victoire's heart seemed to skip a beat at the sound of his voice. Her face was tear stained and her shiny blond hair was matted. She could hardly even see Teddy through her tears, other than his turquoise hair. That feature was always noticed by Victoire. "Teddy?" she asked between tears, "What are you doing here?"

Teddy took a few steps toward her while still giving Victoire her much needed space. "I came to see you," he answered plainly. She managed a halfhearted smile before silently sobbing again. "Vic, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because no boy will ever like me! Because I'm too shy! Because all anyone cares about is how I look! Because I don't know what to do! Because… because…" She halted her rant and tried to stop more tears from flowing.

Teddy sat down on the wood next to Victoire and wrapped his arms around her. He sat there holding her while she sobbed into his chest. He stayed like this for a few moments, just savoring his precious time with her. They didn't need to speak to be connected.

"Why do you think that no boy will ever like you?" he whispered gently, breaking the silence.

She sniffled. "Because Marcus told me that I'm too shy to ever meet a guy who will like me." She managed to stop crying. Now she was angry at Marcus. More like furious, actually. Victoire's hands were balled up into fists.

Teddy took her hand and unclenched them with his fingers. Victoire looked up at him. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but they were widened. Teddy smile weakly at her. "What if I told you I knew a boy who liked you?" he asked her. She beamed.

"Who is it, Teddy? Who?" she asked excitedly.

Teddy sighed and said, "But what if you didn't like him in return?"

Victoire gasped. "Nonsense! Merlin knows I'd love just about any guy willing to love me at this point!" They both laughed, but Teddy still looked uneasy. Victoire didn't push on, but Teddy kept going on his own.

"But what if he was older than you and maybe didn't even have a chance with a girl as beautiful, smart, funny, and sweet as you are?"

Victoire looked at Teddy, her eyes still wide. "You think I'm beautiful, smart, funny, and sweet?"

"Of course I do! And that's only the beginning of it!" Seeing her widened eyes, he explained himself. "Well, Vic, I've known you for all sixteen years of your life. Anyone who's known you for that long would've realized it by now," Teddy admitted. He began to blush a bit, and his hair turned orange, the color of embarrassment.

"That's, that's… so kind of you. No one's ever said that to me before," Victoire admitted, her face sad.

"Then you clearly haven't been around people who appreciate you and love you the way I do."

Victoire paused for a few moments to take in Teddy's words. Her brow furrowed slightly. Had he just told her that he loved her? "Teddy," she began slowly. "Did you just say…"

"Yes, I love you Victoire!" he admitted, exasperated. "I've loved you for years now! I've just been too afraid to tell you. And then you and Marcus got together last year, and, well… that kind of broke my spirits a bit." Victoire sat in a mix of shock and excitement. "I know, I know, I'm pathectic. You don't have to tell me." Teddy told Victoire, looking down at his hands.

But before he could do anything else, Victoire pressed her lips against his. Teddy's heart jumped up in his chest, and he couldn't help feeling so elated inside. Victoire was finally kissing him! And it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying things either…

When they broke away, Victoire blushed. "I'm sorry Teddy. I don't know what got into me…" Her voice trailed off. Teddy shook his head and took her head in his hands. He pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you Victoire." And he kissed her again.

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
